


The Way I See You

by shinetheway



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Body Image, Coming Untouched, Joey's using his collar, Lingerie, M/M, Muteness, Oral Sex, Panties, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: Jason wants to do something special for their first anniversary.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	The Way I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Your Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277320) by [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress). 

> All my thanks and appreciation go to a) Romiress, both for creating this gorgeous and inspiring world and for letting other people play around in her sandbox, and b) the people on the MTBAF discord who were enthusiastic about the concept and encouraged me in my madness. :D Thank you!!

It was going to be today.

It _had_ to be today. 

And that meant Jason was out of time.

Jason toweled off mechanically after his shower, the smell of shaving cream still heavy in the warm air. His eyes were used to automatically avoiding his reflection, but today that meant they fell on the counter instead, and it turned out that was almost as unnerving to look at. Jason closed his eyes and finished drying, hung the towel without looking, and then braced himself.

He'd just come back from a two-week training camp with the Titans. Jason and Joey's anniversary was technically tomorrow, a mutually-agreed-on date chosen based on the day Jason first risked everything and took his shirt off for Joey to see his scars. But tomorrow night Joey had made reservations for dinner and the new production of Much Ado About Nothing, and Bruce and Slade and Will were throwing them a "surprise" brunch party. And then the day after that Hal was taking him to see Oa for the first time, and he'd be gone for another three weeks. It had to be tonight. 

It was fine. Jason was ready, he really was. He was. 

He opened his eyes, still facing away from the mirror. Without looking, he reached over and snagged it by a ribbon and fumbled it so that it looked the right way up, then held it up in front of him critically.

Amina had helped him pick it out. He'd gone to her in embarrassed desperation after finding himself lost amidst a sea of unfamiliar terms and unsettling pictures, and she'd teased him but matter-of-factly jotted down some measurements and taken over the search. He'd picked it up from her when he visited the office today, and he'd seen the website for the style she chose but this was the first time he'd really seen it in person.

It was black, and it was lace. He very carefully didn't think about anything beyond that. It looked appallingly feminine, appallingly flimsy, and half of it was, well, _missing_. It was actual silk, the website had said, and it _felt_ like silk--soft, cool, slippery but with the faintest hint of roughness in the lace, and it made the slightest whispering sound as it brushed against itself, rippling slightly. A draft…or Jason's faintly trembling hands, he couldn't tell. 

He carefully arranged his fingers to cradle the delicate weave of ribbons and put them on, gingerly pointing his toes to try and make sure he didn't accidentally put a foot through them. He tried not to look at the rough ridges of scarring on his thighs as he drew them up, wished he could close his eyes--but the silk was delicate, and he needed to be careful. The sheet of lace at the front settled in place at the front easily enough, but the back was the real challenge. The six ribbons skimmed over his ass to meet in a bow, helpfully sewn down to a tiny panel right above the cleft of his ass. He centered the panel, and he tentatively tried to arrange the ribbons by feel so they were symmetrical and spaced out evenly. 

But he couldn't get it quite right, he could _feel_ them staying stubbornly skewed under his groping fingertips, so he gave up, gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder to use the mirror to fix it.

The view was…shocking. Jason felt his stomach go tight in a way he hadn't anticipated. Shockingly new, shockingly…erotic. His scars ran in ugly, ragged profusion from the nape of his neck to well below his thighs, and his body beneath the scars was thick with muscle, broad-shouldered with heavy, utilitarian thighs and a swell of muscle in his ass. The ribbons were askew, and one had twisted slightly where it had snagged on a ridge of scar tissue. But he could see now how they should go and as he eased them into place, the effect was mind-blowing. The ribbons hid nothing, floated over some of his worst scars--highlighted them, even--but somehow it all looked decorative rather than unpleasant. Sexy. Jason couldn't help staring, until his neck ached from keeping it strained so long and he forced himself to focus the task at hand.

He didn't turn around to get the whole picture. Looking at his back made him feel strange enough. He tentatively arranged the front so that the scalloped waist lay properly and found himself thinking that the flower pattern of the lace seemed to give his scars texture, made them look…ornamental. It was an unsettling thought, and Jason tried to push it aside. His newly-shaved balls looked soft and pale and vulnerable underneath the sheer material.

His cock, thank god, had decided that whatever freakout Jason was having didn't have anything to do with it, and was starting to plump up and flush darker as the whisper-soft silk cradled it. The fabric wasn't cut to allow room for his cock, so it distended the lace noticeably. He eventually settled on an arrangement where his cock lay at an angle across his belly, head pointing up towards the waist, which seemed to distort the floral pattern the least. 

And then it was done, finished. Everything was in place, he was showered and dressed. He was ready.

He wasn't ready.

He stared at his hung towel and took a deep breath. The bedroom beyond the door was silent--Joey had been reading one of the new books Jason had picked up earlier in the week. He probably hadn't even noticed Jason's shower had ended a while ago. Jason could take them off now (take off the _panties_, his mind murmured) and no one would ever be the wiser.

He squared his shoulders and opened the door, and closed it firmly behind him so he wasn't tempted to duck back in.

Joey was in fact reading, sprawled out on the bed and deeply engrossed in his book, obviously distracted from getting ready for bed. Jason took a few steps forward and then stood there for a second, mind blank. He didn't know what to do with his hands. This wasn't how he'd pictured it. He'd planned this far--gotten the panties, figured out a time, showered and shaved--but he had no idea what to do now, if Joey didn't look up. He should probably say something witty, but he didn't know what.

"Joey," he said, and he felt sharp shame at how it came out--quiet, a little cracked. 

Joey looked up and dropped his book. 

It landed pages-down, the pages folded over so they were definitely going to crease, and Jason found himself staring at the book, because worrying about the pages was a lot easier than looking at Joey's face, his eyes as he took Jason in.

"Oh my god," Joey said through his collar, and he sounded raw and sincere, like everything he'd ever wanted in life had suddenly been granted. He didn't sound anything like Joey usually did--calm and confident, the voice of experience. He sounded like something new.

Jason forced himself to step forward, and step again, and then he was past the book, next to the bed. Joey lifted a hand like he couldn't help himself, hesitated, and then touched Jason's hip gently. Jason felt a single finger slide along the top ribbon and trace it to where it met the other ribbons at the small of his back.

"Jesus wept," Joey said, very low. The tip of Joey's finger slid down into the very top of the cleft of his ass, then very delicately dragged the nail on the way up. The sensation sent shivers rippling through him, and Jason swayed as his knees went weak. Joey brought up his other hand to hold him steady, palming Jason's waist. He wasn't looking at Jason's face, which Jason would have been unnerved by except Joey's expression was so riveted by what he was seeing it was making Jason flush and come to full hardness.

His cock swelled more, distorting the black lace across it, and Joey leaned in and licked across it, lingering with his tongue tip to trace a lace rose that happened to cover the flushed head of Jason's dick. Jason could feel precome start to seep through the silky threads, and Joey groaned and licked again. The sensation of Joey's soft tongue and the scratch of wet lace on his cock made Jason's head spin, and Jason couldn't help dropping a hand to Joey's shoulder to steady himself, his other hand clenched at his side. 

"Happy. Happy anniversary," Jason croaked, finally able to form words. 

Joey surged up off the bed and Jason clung to his shoulders as Joey kissed him. Kissing was safe, kissing was familiar, and kissing made him able to bear Joey's hand on his cock, tracing the outline of the shaft and flirting with the waistband of the panties. Joey's other hand slid back to his ass, covering it with his palm, pinky resting against the strip of lace cradling his ass like a present, thumb tracing along one of the ribbons, rubbing soothingly against Jason's skin.

"I love you, I love you, you're amazing, I love you," Joey whispered through the collar as the kiss went on and on, as breathless as if he'd been running hard, and Jason groaned and buried his head in Joey's shoulder. He felt greedy for touch, feeling Joey against his whole body like a wall of warm, comforting pressure. Joey was still clothed while he was practically naked, but that didn't matter so much when Joey was kissing his shoulder, his neck, whispering praise and feeling him up. It should have felt exposed and vulnerable, but he couldn't when Joey felt so solid. Joey would hold him up when his knees turned to water, and the sensation of wet silk over his tender cockhead as it pressed up against the trapped swell of Joey's cock felt like it might drive him mad.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life," Joey said, pulling back a little so that Jason could see his face, see how much he meant it, and Jason flushed harder. 

Joey pulled away and stripped off his clothes--a lot faster and more carelessly than he usually did, the small part of Jason that was always Batman noticed. Joey was almost fully hard himself, just from looking at Jason, from touching Jason, and he caught Jason's hand and stepped back, scooting onto the bed to sit near the foot. "Come on," he coaxed, "lie down. Let me, let me touch you. Please."

Jason found a tiny spark of courage somewhere in the pit of his stomach, fueled by Joey's dark red cock and hungry eyes. He took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed, letting his hips sway as he went, sliding his knees deep under him to make his ass bob, flexing his muscles the tiniest bit to emphasize his biceps, his glutes, his thighs. For the first time in his life he had the urge to make a show. Joey choked out a sound and squeezed his eyes shut, dropped a hand to his cock and gripped the base hard. Jason felt a thrill of pride, and it gave him the confidence to keep going, arranging himself against the pillows with as much grace as he could muster so that he was half-reclining, up on one hip so that the ribbon at the back stayed visible. When Joey opened his eyes, he almost immediately closed them again, breathing hoarse and unsteady.

Jason waited patiently, feeling far more powerful than he'd ever expected to feel while practically fucking naked, showing off his scars and his flaws and a pair of XL silk panties while his boyfriend struggled not to come just at the sight of it.

"Surprise," Jason said, and Joey laughed raggedly. "Do you like it?" Joey didn't open his eyes, but he was smiling.

"I like it," Joey said, and blindly reached out with his free hand, found Jason's knee and stroked it. "I really like it."

"Is that why your eyes are shut?" Jason teased lightly, feeling more confident by the minute. He'd worried he'd look stupid, or like a freak, that Joey would appreciate the idea and the love behind it but the actual panties would come off first thing. The way Joey was reacting was making him feel a hell of a lot better, and he was starting to really enjoy this in a way he hadn't expected. He was starting to like the soft-scratch of the lace and the way his cock looked underneath it, and the way his ass felt, presented on a panel of the most delicate silk and framed by delicate ribbons hiding nothing, like his body was a present waiting to be unwrapped and enjoyed. He wasn't used to thinking of himself as a _visual feast_ or anything--the exact opposite, in fact--but looking down at where lace crossed his hip and ran taut over the jut of bone, draped his scars with a gossamer film, he was more than slightly shocked to find himself liking what he saw.

From the way Joey seemed almost flustered by his own response, he wasn't the only person making a few discoveries about himself right now.

"If I open my eyes, I'll come," Joey admitted, sounding gutted even through the collar. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"So come," Jason said, and cast about for something good to say. He cleared his throat. "Come on my panties."

"Jesus fuck," Joey said, and doubled over, shuddering hard. His hand switched from a death grip to frantically jerking off, milking out the last of his orgasm, and Jason felt himself flush hot, skin prickling all over. His own cock throbbed in his panties, and he felt a droplet of precome spill down his shaft next to the skin, smearing down his hip under the lace and soaking in. 

"Oh my god," Joey said faintly, and opened his eyes. His hand and belly were smeared with come and he looked red and dazed and so fucking beautiful Jason's heart felt sore and soft just looking at him. "Jason," Joey said, and then seemed to run out of words.

"Come here," Jason said, stretching out his legs to make a space for Joey and Joey started to smile.

"Your turn," he said with satisfaction, crawling forward to sprawl between Jason's legs, propped up on his elbows. He was probably getting come all over the bedspread and Jason couldn't give less of a shit. Joey leaned in and breathed over Jason's cock, and Jason whined helplessly, his cock twitching.

"Now that I'm not distracted," Joey added, looking up with a grin, and Jason shuddered. Joey traced little aimless patterns on the inside of his thighs, and Jason was used to the way sensation faded in and out across the nerve-damaged parts of his skin but Joey made it feel deliberate and teasing. Joey leaned in and breathed over him again, and Jason couldn't help the way his hips hitched up into it. "You're very distracting," Joey added, and dropped his head to kiss his thigh. 

Jason squirmed helplessly as Joey licked a stripe and then lightly bit down, then lay more kisses in a slow leisurely path up towards the sheer thin gusset of the panties, where Jason's balls were trapped. "You're the distracting one," he managed, as Joey kissed his balls, and ached when Joey huffed a laugh that felt like a physical touch. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Have you seen _your_ self," Joey said, going back to kissing, and Jason felt himself go red as Jason kept going. "You don't have any idea what you look like right now, do you?" His hands pushed Jason's thighs farther apart and then lingered, fingers flexing into the muscle gently and thumbs drifting up to trace the elastic.

"Well. You came," Jason said, and couldn't make himself say the rest: _you came at the sight of me, you came without even touching yourself_. It felt arrogant, even if it was true. 

"You're always so gorgeous," Joey murmured, one thumb sliding under the elastic and rubbing softly. "Your body, god, you look so good, like art." Jason was blushing harder now, felt his neck and ears go hot. "And you're so strong, so powerful, the way you move…" he nipped at one of the patches of skin that was normally sensitive. "And now you're wearing fucking _panties_ and everything you are just looks even better, and you wore them for _me_…" Joey buried his face in Jason's thigh, clearly running out of words. His hips pushed down against the bed, and Joey looked back up, red-faced and smiling.

"And now you're laying back looking like a fucking queen, and you could take me and a hundred other people down without breaking a sweat," Joey says, and pushes his thumb a little farther in. It brushed against Jason's balls and Jason hisses, inhaling. "You wore this for me, to make me feel good, and now I'm going you feel good as well."

"Well," Jason gasped vaguely, "I suppose that's okay," as Joey lowers his head back to that section of thin silk, his captive balls feeling more exposed than if he'd been wearing nothing at all. Joey ran his tongue over Jason's balls, letting his mouth get the silk thoroughly wet, and mouthed gently at them, using both thumbs to stroke lightly along the side of his sac while he teased the soft weight. Jason let his head fall back, panting, but the visual was too compelling to look away from for long. He looked back at Joey's blond curls working between his legs, the delicate perfection of the panties lewdly interrupted by the thickness of his cock, the black a stark contrast against his skin and against Joey's hair. Joey's face was blissful as he began to work his way up, licking along the lines of the pattern, lipping at the place where the panties skimmed over the hollow of his hipbone, and Jason forced himself to hang onto the headboard rather than grab Joey by the hair and drag him up to where he was leaking and desperate to be touched. 

Joey slid a sideways look at him through his lashes and kissed along the thick line of Jason's cock, showy. "All spread out for me, very nice," he said very low, and smiled like he'd won a prize. Jason shuddered deliciously and Joey leaned his forearms on Jason's hips, pinning him down. "Stay like that, for me," Joey added, and bent his head back to Jason's cock.

Jason couldn't breathe. He couldn't shut his eyes. He wasn't sure he could move. 

It wasn't a blowjob. It was something else, something Jason's foggy mind couldn't name at first. Joey licked slowly with a wet, open mouth, varying the intensity and using his tongue-tip to flirt with the head of Jason's cock. He sucked on the thick ridge of it, using his teeth very _very_ gently to apply subtle pressure that made Jason's head spin, and then his mouth would move so his tongue could flutter at the very root of his cock where his balls were, then slide up to drop kisses at the head again. Once he pointed his tongue and began pushing in rhythmically like he was fucking him, in the gap between where the root of his cock met his balls, and the feeling was strange and indirect but deliciously good. 

It was like Jason was a girl, Jason realized with dizzy shock, like he dimly remembered from the little porn he'd watched so many years ago as a hormonal teenager still trying to figure out what he liked. He was _eating Jason out_, just like he was a girl.

"Oh my god," he blurted out, his hands falling away from the headboard to cling to Joey instinctively as he tried to buck up. He didn't know how that made him feel, he felt all tangled up in his head, but his skin was on fire and his cock ached. "Oh my god."

Joey just grinned at him and licked again, slow and hard and deliberate. The whole lace front of his panties was soaking, and Jason's cockhead throbbed. The scalloped edge of the waistband finally gave in and slipped down past the head, flushed almost purple. The waistband was slightly more textured than the rest of the panties, and the edge settled just under the corona, where he could feel it scratch whenever his cock twitched. Jason shuddered hard and held onto Joey tighter.

"Look at you," Joey murmured, and even his warm breath on the wet fabric gave Jason shivers. "So pretty." 

Jason shuddered again, and Joey nipped the flat pan of his pelvis lightly, then kissed the bite. 

"I'm not pretty," Jason objected weakly, and Joey nipped him again.

"You're the prettiest fucking thing I've ever seen," Joey said quietly, seriously, kissing up to the exposed head and dipping his tongue into the slit. His hips were flexing into the bed as he flickered tiny licks into the very core of Jason's dick, and Jason almost jackknifed at the sensation. 

Joey pulled back leaving Jason panting, and adjusted his elbows so that he could use a hand, keeping Jason's legs spread wide with his shoulders. That free hand then dipped it between Jason's cheeks as Joey returned to the shaft of his cock, two fingers rubbing over the lace covering the tender underside of his ass. Joey put just enough pressure that Jason could feel the lace graze his hole, which clenched hard at the sensation.

"Just this," Joey whispered, and kept licking and kept rubbing and the lace had felt so light and silky before but now his skin felt so fucking sensitive it was like sandpaper, the best and softest sandpaper he could imagine, it almost hurt it felt so good, and Joey's perfect tongue was hot wet velvet. Joey sucked at the head hard, pushed his fingers in a little deeper, and Jason came like falling off a cliff.

He shuddered his way through it, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like it lasted forever, every muscle taut and shaking. His ass clenched down hard as his hips bucked, which meant Joey's lace-covered fingertip was trapped right at his hole where it wiggled slightly, drawing it out, Joey's hot mouth working his cock through it. When he could breathe again, Jason pried his eyes open and looked down, and the sight of his pretty lace panties streaked with come made his balls ache and a last feeble spasm go through him. 

Joey's face was wet and red, he had a bit of come on his cheek, and he was transformed from beautiful to unbelievable by his smile, full of love and heat. 

"Happy anniversary," he said quietly, still smiling, and Jason felt like he was falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> For a visual inspiration of the panties Jason is wearing: [here](http://gingerbabes.com/gallery/000040_anna_lee_and_go_go_-_the_wolf_caught_the_bird/35.jpg) and [here](http://gingerbabes.com/gallery/000040_anna_lee_and_go_go_-_the_wolf_caught_the_bird/27.jpg) are a couple good views of the back. (Warning: semi-naked ladies) [This](http://gingerbabes.com/gallery/000040_anna_lee_and_go_go_-_the_wolf_caught_the_bird/12.jpg) isn't the clearest look at the front but it's the best I could find. 
> 
> (This site isn't much liked by my antivirus, so approach with caution. I can't vouch for its safety, all I can say is that I haven't noticed anything out of place on my system since visiting.)


End file.
